


Confession Box

by chaoticrandomness



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Magic Knight Rayearth
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Melancholy, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 10:50:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5001865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticrandomness/pseuds/chaoticrandomness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Umi Ryuuzaki visits a shrine, meets a kindred spirit, and confesses to murdering someone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confession Box

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DrOrbitalDeathRay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrOrbitalDeathRay/gifts).



_Hikawa Shrine-Open Daily._

 

I have no idea what force compels me to walk through the door of this shrine to find someone to talk to, for I probably should be in therapy for this. It's been three weeks since we came back from Cephiro and rebuilt it, yet we still did murder someone there.... 

 

_Do shrines have confession sessions? Does this one only let religious Shinto practitioners in, or is everyone welcome?_

 

"Michiru?" one of the mikos asks as I accidentally walk into her. She's about my height and has dark hair and pale skin, and reminds me of fire for some reason. 

 

"No, I'm just a random stranger." I answer, for this is not the best place to lay out all of my worries about what I did, and I could just talk to Hikaru or Fuu about that... 

 

_They're certainly a lot happier than you about Cephiro and pillars, and they don't need someone spoiling their mood by acting like an idiot._

 

"...you remind me of her, then. I was expecting you, Miss Ryuuzaki. Do you want tea?" the miko says, pulling me out of my thoughts as she leads me into an office and pours out two cups of tea. 

 

_How did she how my name? Did she see it somewhere?_

 

"We're allowed to be here, right?" I ask as I drink half of my tea and try to stop thinking about drowning in an endless sea of flames. 

 

"I run this shrine and I've made all of the rules here after my grandfather died. You're here because you want me to help you, correct?" the miko answers, as she lights a fire in the nearby fireplace and a smile randomly breaks out on my face. 

 

_That probably wasn't a joke, but... I can't let random things distract me from my purpose._

 

"You allow people to confess here, right?" I ask, hoping that I don't sound too much like an idiot. 

 

"I suppose we do, as I have studied Catholicism intensely." she answers, as her intense gaze meets my face and I try not to feel like I'm melting. 

 

_Oh, you're multi-religious and... just confess, Umi. Don't implicate Hikaru and Fuu, for if she reports you to the police because she thinks you're a danger to society, they won't get arrested and I don't think you're supposed to do that, but..._

 

"Um... my name is Umi Ryuuzaki, and I murdered someone." I say, and the room is completely silent as the miko turns towards her flames. 

 

_Is she trained to not react when people confess horrifying things to her? Is she planning on calling the police and tell them that she caught a repentant murderer?_

 

"...why did you kill that person?" the miko asks. 

 

"Because... she told me to do so..." I answer, and I don't know if this is sticking the blame on Esmeraude for everything that happened to us... 

 

_Do you blame her, for telling you to kill her? If she never said anything, you wouldn't have met Hikaru and Fuu, but..._

 

"If she told you to kill her, Miss Ryuuzaki, why did you listen to her?" the miko asks, her gaze like obsidian.

 

"I didn't know that I was going to have to kill her, I just thought that I was going to be saving her life and her world, but..." I begin, before I realize that I can't say anything without sounding like I'm crazy. 

 

"...it's like... Michiru, in a sense, as... I see. Umi, I already know everything from the flames, so don't bother hiding the truth." the miko answers, and I don't know if she's just lying to strong-arm me or if she actually  _can_ see things in fire. 

 

_I've been talking with an actual psychic this whole time, apparently..._

 

"Do you blame me?" I blurt out. 

 

"I can't blame you for killing someone when you didn't know the mess you were getting into." she answers. 

 

_Thank you... I was expecting you to blame me, but I guess... wait, why do you sound like you've gone through this same scenario?_

 

"Do you know what Cephiro is?" I ask, for could this strange psychic miko have gone through the same cycle of hope and murder that I did, and I was drawn to her because of that? 

 

"...I knew about a world like that, once upon a time. I met my best friends there." she answers, staring at a spot above my head. For some reason, I feel like I'm drowning, but maybe I am, drowning in everything I could ask her...

 

_Great, I sound like Fuu. Anyways, my reasons for being here are done, so I guess I'll leave..._

 

"It was nice meeting you..." I say, as I extract myself from my chair and walk towards the office door. 

 

"I hope to see you again, Umi Ryuuzaki. My name is Rei Hino, and you are always welcome here." the miko answers, before closing the door behind her. 

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Ao3! I hope you like this.


End file.
